Fight for the love of your love
by SammyDang
Summary: Arizona has a patient. It seems like that woman tries to flirt with Arizona, but in the end, she gives Arizona a good advice.


It was a beautiful morning to Arizona. She got a fully sleeping, which is really rare, and it wasn't raining, which is kind of rare too here in Seattle.

She was wearing her blouse and Jo stepped beside of her.

\- Morning Dr. Robbins!

\- Morning Wilson, what do we got today?

Jo led her to the patient's room.

\- Cassie Karella, 32 years old, 35 weeks pregnant. Came to the hospital this morning because of a stomachache.

Jo finished right before they stepped in the room.

\- Hello, Cassie. I'm Dr. Robbins. I would like to take a quick check your baby, is that okay?

\- Dr. Robbins? Let's me guess, your first name is Sunshine, isn't it?

Arizona smiled.

\- No, it isn't. It's Arizona actually.

\- Arizona? Kind of the same. I used to live in Phoenix for three years, and I really enjoyed the always sunny day there.

\- I know, I love sunny day too. And although it's really rare here in Seattle, today we get a sunny day.

Arizona said while she checked the woman's stomach with the ultrasound machine.

\- And more good news, your tiny human is totally fine. She just needs a little bit of surgery to go out and see the world.

\- Oh so it's a she then?

\- Oh my God I'm so sorry, I didn't know you want to be surprised.

\- No, it's okay. I will see her in the next few hours anyway. It's just like I cheated a little. Besides, I just met you in less than ten minutes and you already tell me two wonderful news, so I kind of love you right now.

She said and they both laughed.

\- Okay then, so is there anyone we can call? Your parents? Your husband? Your boyfriend?

\- No honey, my parents live across the country, and there is definitely not a husband or a boyfriend.

\- Your girlfriend?

\- Yeah, sure. You can call my girlfriend - she stopped for about two seconds - if I have one.

\- Wow! Please don't tell me you're a single mom.

\- I will not say anything then.

\- No way, you're too hot to be a single mom!

\- You're too hot to be a single lady, too.

\- Tough life I guess - Arizona laughed - Wait, how do you know I'm single?

\- I didn't, but I know now.

Arizona laughed more.

\- I have to admit, it's really smooth.

\- So you will be there, right? When I have the surgery?

\- Yes, of course. I don't want to be a bragger, but I'm one of the best.

\- There was already so much good news for a day. And now you're saying I have a beautiful and talented woman be there for me in the OR to holding my hand? Best day of my life!

\- I think I rather holding the scalpel, but that the idea!

Arizona joyfully said and left the room with a big smile on her face.

Jo stood there wondering should she go out or she could stay, because apparently, she was invisible right now anyway.

* * *

In the OR 3.

It was a very simple surgery so Arizona did it very quickly. She gave the baby girl to Alex and started to close the patient.

\- I'm amazing! - she proudly said while closing the patient.

\- Yep, you did this surgery just as smooth as the way she flirted with you. - Jo smiled.

\- She flirted with Robbins? Oh wow! Is she a single mom or something? - Alex said and laughed.

\- Yes, she is. And no, she didn't flirt with me.

\- Yes, she did. Sunshine, hot and talented, hold hand in the OR,... It is flirting. - Jo said.

\- You two are not even gay, you don't know how gay people flirting!

Alex and Jo didn't seem to care, they just laughed so hard.

\- Stop laughing now, both of you!

\- Just admit it Robbins, it's not something you should be ashamed of. She flirted with you. - Alex added and they both started laughing again.

* * *

Arizona stood in her patient's room, signed some papers. Cassie slowly opened her eyes, she looked around the room.

\- Where is she?

\- She is in the NICU right now. I will tell the nurse to bring her here.

\- I already miss her. Can I go and see her by myself? - she looked at Arizona.

\- You just had surgery, you need time to heal. So you will lie here and we will bring her to you, how does that sound?

\- It sucks, but I will wait if a beautiful woman like you told me I have to.

\- Yes, about that...

Arizona didn't know how to continue.

\- I mean, I'm single, but I'm not ready to jump into a relationship yet. I divorced my wife two years ago, but it's still really hard for me to date again, you know.

\- Okay, I got it.

\- You do? That's great! Because the conversation we got this morning was really... I don't know, flirty?

\- You think I flirted with you? - Cassie amusingly ask.

\- I don't think so, but the other doctor in the room this morning insist...

\- Well, you can tell her that she is wrong. I'm not trying to flirt at all. You're hot, don't get it the wrong way, but I'm not looking for anyone either. This morning you said that I was too hot to be a single mom, it's true, but do you want to know why?

\- Why?

\- I already lost the love of my life, she married a woman who can make her happier than I. After that, I don't wanna be with anyone else, so I decided I will have kids and raise them by myself.

\- I'm really sorry to hear that.

\- Don't be! I already move on. I will love her forever, but I'm not chasing after her anymore.

Arizona didn't know what to say.

\- Arizona right? Can I call you that?

\- Yep, of course. Feel free to call me that.

\- Arizona, I really appreciate that you are a good doctor for me today, so I want to be your doctor too, a love doctor.

\- And you will fix my relationship? - Arizona finally smiled a little.

\- I can't fix it, only you can do it. But I will give you an advice.

\- What is it?

\- Keep fighting for the love of your life. Don't just give up. Fight until you lose them completely or you win them back. And after that, no matter you totally lose or totally win, you can finally free. I lost, but at least I can start a new life now.

\- I... I don't know...

\- Come on, girl! Fight your battle!

* * *

Arizona stepped out and closed the door. She about to leave, but she spotted Callie stand near the nurse station, so she stopped and looked at her. All of her friends know she had a superpower of predicted the sick, but there was another superpower she rather kept it for herself. It was Callie-radar power. She can always spot Callie in the crowd in less than one second. And she usually stands far away secretly look at Callie. This time had no difference, but her head right now is repeated what Cassie just said over and over again. Should she try? Should she fight this battle? Hundreds of thought were running in her brain.

\- Hey, staring at her again?

Arizona turned back. It was April. Arizona suddenly held April hands really tight.

\- April, Cassie told me to keep fighting for love until you totally lose or totally win. So if you think Jackson was the love of your life, don't give up, fight your battle!

\- Huh? Who's Cassie? What's battle? I can't catch up with you right now Arizona.

There were so many things and Arizona said so fast, but after a moment, April thought maybe she understands now.

\- You want me to fight for love? What's about you and Callie? Callie is the love of your life, isn't she? Will you fight to get her back?

Arizona turned back again to looked at Callie. She was talking with Penny, and she laughed a lot, she seemed really happy.

\- I honestly don't know. Maybe I already lost. - Arizona sadly replied and walked away.

* * *

 _Another Calzona fanfiction from me._

 _I'm deeply deeply deeply sorry if this story makes you feel sad, I don't mean to do that._

 _Some of you might think this should be a long story, but it isn't. I really don't have time for that, and I hate to drop my story, so this is all you got, I'm sorry._

 _I know my English is bad, so feel free to correct me, I will be really grateful!_

 _Last words, thanks for reading my story and hope that you all enjoy it._


End file.
